


a song of rubies and roses

by orphan_account



Series: hamilton drabbles [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He sings a song of rubies and roses that fall from his lips, a perfect contradiction to John’s sapphires and stardrops.





	a song of rubies and roses

He sings a song of rubies and roses that fall from his lips, a perfect contradiction to John’s sapphires and stardrops that he’s sure could fix his mistakes, every one of them. John’s hands skate over his hips and send him into a frenzy of tired glee that he can barely raise his head to look at. He presses kisses to his hips, along the lin of his pelvis, revels in the slight whimpers that leave Alexander’s mouth when he trails the kisses down to his thighs. 

But John doesn’t go any further than that, just presses kisses over every inch of uncovered skin he can without making him desperate for more than he’s going to get. “Dammit,” Alexander grinds out through gritted teeth as John nips at the skin at his collarbone, “you fucking tease.”

 

“I know I am.” John smiles sweetly.


End file.
